


TAKE IT EASY

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was never a man capable of keeping his hands to himself when it came to Vriska. Whether they were laying in bed, still tangled in the sheets from the night before, or standing in the kitchen, Dave sliding his hand up under her skirt, skimming over her thigh. More often than not, she simply shrugged him off. That familiar smirk would curl across her lips and she would nudge him away, because he wasn’t playing by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKE IT EASY

Dave was never a man capable of keeping his hands to himself when it came to Vriska. Whether they were laying in bed, still tangled in the sheets from the night before, or standing in the kitchen, Dave sliding his hand up under her skirt, skimming over her thigh. More often than not, she simply shrugged him off. That familiar smirk would curl across her lips and she would nudge him away, because he wasn't playing by the rules.  
  
'The rules' meaning _her_ rules; the only ones that they would use.  
  
Some days, when she was feeling agreeable, she would guide his hand up further under her dress, grin against his mouth as she kissed him.  
  
But today had been different. It hadn't been Dave who instigated anything, hadn't been him who couldn't keep his hands away. No- Rather, Vriska had been the one to brush up a bit too close to him to walk by, had been the one reaching up to drag her nails down along the line of his jaw while she passed, had been her who grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled _just_ enough to indicate he should follow.  
  
Which was exactly why he has her where he does, pinned against a wall in her room, kissing her breathless while she rakes her nails down over his back, pulling him closer.  
  
Vriska breaks away from the kiss, if only long enough to tip her head up and murmur a laugh against his neck, grazing her teeth over his skin before biting down. His breath catches in his throat, fingers digging in against her hip and pulling her closer, her mouth moving over a pulse point and biting again. It's a bit harder this time, will leave a mark behind, and he really just wants to return the fucking favour but she's pulling away from him before that's even a possibility.  
  
It's mostly because she has other plans for him, other ways to occupy his time and attention. Vriska reaches down, grips his wrist and pulls his hand from her hip to guide his hand down to her thigh. His fingers trace the line of her stockings with his fingertips, move up to ghost over her thigh and higher. Before he can really accomplish much of anything, she's pulling him down into another kiss, her breath catching when he presses his hand between her thighs. Vriska's hips jerk, rock down against the pressure that doesn't last long, Dave moving his hand to coax two fingers along her.  
  
But she's impatient today, has been aching for him all afternoon, so she doesn't want to play the waiting game. Which is, well, part of why Dave doesn't mind this. Why fucking her isn't all that weird to him. Vriska runs on the need for immediate satisfaction. Sometimes it's a game -- to see who can last longer or who caves in first. But other times, like today, it's all about the desire that lights its way across their skin.  
  
Vriska turns, pulls her hair away, allowing Dave to pull down the zipper of her dress as his mouth follows close behind it. He presses open-mouth kisses to her skin, bites lightly, sucks hard to leave marks behind, lining them perfectly down her spine. It's when he reaches her tailbone that he bites down hard, Vriska shrugging down the straps of her dress to push it off at the same time.  
  
Once she steps out of it, Dave nudges her hips lightly until she's facing him once again, leaning in to bite just above the hem of her panties. When he reaches up to tug them off, Vriska pushes his hand away and grips the front of his shirt to pull him up to her so she can steal him into another kiss. It's only while she's busying him with the kiss that she edges her panties down, pushes him back towards his bed at the same time.  
  
They stop part way there when Dave decides that he wants to try his luck -- never a smart idea against Vriska -- dragging his nails up along the inside of her thigh before-  
  
She stops him dead, laughs against his mouth and grips his wrist too hard. "Don't _touch_ until I say you can."  
  
Dave relents, his hands fall to her hips, tugs her, pulls her over and guides her to the bed, doesn't even allow her to get in a clear thought before he's sitting, pulling her into his lap, kissing her breathless.  
  
Vriska's hands reach, shoves his shirt up along his torso to press fingers into the heat of his skin. Nails etch across each dip and groove, outlining muscles and bone. They never linger long, moving down, and had Dave not been so distracted, might have given props to how fast her fingers work his belt and pull it out of its loops. As though to throw her off, or maybe just to get her writhing above him, his fingers run along her slit, sliding two inside, hooking them before pulling out again. Her hips move, gyrate, press down against his hand and she pulls from the kiss to whimper his name.  
  
Even still, she focuses through it, doesn't stop him this time, but her voice betrays just how much she needs him. "D-Dave- Nnh- _Dave-_."  
  
He just sort of grins, so fucking full of himself, presses his lips to her ear so he can speak low against. "Eloquent. Becoming a master fucking orator there, Serket."  
  
Her fingers flick open the button of his jeans and it takes mere moments for her to brush his hand aside. Her breath hitches and in the next moment, Dave realizes why. Her fingers curl around him, slick with her own wetness, and strokes along him with measured movements. Up down up down up down _twist_ and Dave's breath can't be steadied again for the life of him. His hips rock up against her hand, breath coming in harsher pants, because if he isn't fucking hard already, it's almost painful now. She likes to think this inability to speak is decent enough retaliation for his smart ass comment just before.  
  
She uses her thumb to put pressure on his tip while tracing the vein on the underside of his cock, murmuring his name, and Dave's pretty sure he's going to explode. Not giving him the chance and distracting him from losing himself so completely, Vriska grips his wrist and guides his hand back to her. It was only when his fingers dig back inside and eyes lock together that both of them can feel the tremors start to move through their bodies.  
  
His eyes flutter shut for just a moment when she twists her hand a certain way, nails barely grazing the base of his cock, and it's only when she says his name that his eyes open again. She watches him, lips barely parting in a moan, her hips rocking down against his hand. "Don't go closing your eyes, boy." She leans down, biting his bottom lip harder than she should, drifting down to murmur against his neck. "It's so much better when you watch."  
  
When she says that, as soon as the words leave her lips, Dave's entire body shudders a little and he turns his head to catch her in a kiss. She barely allows it to last long at all, pulling away after only a few seconds so she can look into his eyes, neither of them daring to look away. It takes a certain amount of physical effort on her part to not close them when his fingers leave her, her own hand barely holding him now. Harder still when she shifts her hips forward, and nigh impossible when he grips her hips and she lowers herself down on his cock, Dave's hips arching up to grind against her at the same time.  
  
She groans a soft _fuck_ against his mouth, lost between them as her hips shift, roll, and she starts some semblance of a rhythm astride his lap. The build up has been too much and the intensity of the heat around him while the feeling of being filled so fucking perfectly blinds her, both of them know it won't last long.  
  
The surge of heat hits them, curls through their bodies as Vriska rides him, eyes heavy-lidded but still focused on his. Her voice shakes when she moans, Dave's own biting and rough and strained when he mutters her name under his breath.  
  
They've been fucking long enough that she can tell when he's close now; the way his breath hitches in his throat, how his nails dig into her hips just a little harder, and when he kisses her like it's all this fucking neediness. So when he starts, when he pulls her down for that kiss, she stops him short, hovers over his mouth and murmurs his name under her breath. Vriska reaches up, tangles her fingers in his hair and rocks her hips down, grinds against him and moans low. It's only then that she looks up, stares into his eyes and just fucking _smirks_.  
  
"Wait. Fuck- Just wait, Dave."  
  
Dave practically whines her name and she just retaliates by making this filthy fucking noise against his mouth as she rocks her hips a bit faster. Her nails rake down over his chest, leaving angry red marks behind across pale skin, and he _knows_ that she finds some sort of twisted satisfaction in making him wait.  
  
He closes his eyes, grunts quietly when she rolls her hips a certain way, and he can't be fucking bothered to listen to her anymore. His hands, gripping her hips from the start, tighten their hold considerably, nails digging into ashen skin. Vriska shifts, rocks her hips, slamming down hard to grind against him and Dave's entire world turns itself inside out. He reaches up with one hand, grips her hair and pulls it back, biting down on her now-bared throat and groans against it when he finally comes apart, the heat of his orgasm blind siding him. Vriska's close behind, eyes fluttering shut when the coil that has been wound so tight inside of her is finally released. Her body trembles against him, gasping his name and gripping his shoulders for some sort of stability, and neither of them can speak through the release.  
  
When their orgasms subside, deliciously slow, the kiss that follows it is near perfect. Vriska collapses against him and Dave takes his time in drawing her against him, laying back on the bed and keeping her there. It doesn't take much movement for Vriska to shift to lay alongside him properly, for them to tangle together, and Dave brushes his lips down against her jaw before kissing over the curve of her neck.  
  
Vriska tangles her fingers in his hair, pulls him up into a proper kiss, and grins against his mouth. She whispers against it, all hushed and soft and under her breath. "Not done with you yet, knight." And he's reminded why, sometimes, he can't remember if he hates or loves her ridiculous amount of stamina.


End file.
